


Spew, Granger.

by jewwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, SPEW | Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, beta read BUT like only once. by ME. so like dont trust it that much, could be read as Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform, i guess, its a good concept okay, its short n cute n nice okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewwu/pseuds/jewwu
Summary: "Okay. Oh-kay. Malfoy was right in-front of her, asking about S.P.E.W. Sure, she could handle this, just- act casual, she got this."--Two years of living with The Dark Lord, Draco has seen some pretty unpleasant things- well, calling them only "unpleasant" would be kindness. He could only watch as The Dark Lord treated them like slaves with the fear that he would be treated the same. He's trying to be a better person nowadays, going through his meters-long-list labeled "Regrets In Life". Well, he also happens to know who exactly to approach about the rights of house elves (or the lack of thereof). The question is, how?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Spew, Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. so, heya again. this is the first thing im posting under hp fandom cuz i have too many 8th year hcs and draco/hermione friendship is one of them so yeah here have this.

* * *

Hermione was- rightfully -extremely suspicious when he first approached her in the library. Malfoy had barely talked to anyone since they all came back for their 8th and last year at Hogwarts and chose to mostly keep to himself. 

After everyone in his close friend circle left Hogwarts- Parkinson transferring to Beauxbattons, Zabini after her, Goyle to Durmstrang and Crabbe- yeah. He was the target of all of the younger students' pranks and taunts and bullying that sometimes went too far; they could even be called attacks. Hermione was surely not Malfoy’s biggest fan but she had also been in the middle of war and going through that, no matter the side you are on, wasn't easy. She thought it was immature, unnecessary and cruel, even if it was Malfoy.

And-and he just stood there and  _ took it _ . Never once did Hermione see him lift a single finger to any of the kids. Just stood there, and took it. Always on the defense. No need provoking them more, Hermione thought. Plus, if he even touched a hair on their head the whole Ministry would be on him, after all they had been itching to send Malfoy to Azkaban. Only couldn't because of Harry’s testimony for him and Narcissa Malfoy during the trials.

So Malfoy was a loner nowadays. Far as possible from the attention (it was never positive these days), eating by himself during meals, always at the back corner of the class when Hermione saw him during shared lessons, almost never out of the boys room in the also-shared 8th year dormitory (also barely out of his bed, always curtains drawn, as she heard from the other boys), doing his best to be the first in class and out and using the most backway corridors to get to classes, usually in library in free periods and such, huddled up in a corner with books like walls around him. Hermione had noticed as a person who also spends a lot of time in the library but she usually had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna or someone else with her. Malfoy was alone. He wanted to be.(...right?)

Anyways, so yeah when he came up to her one day when she also happened to be all alone Hermiobe was immediately on guard.

"Granger." Malfoy had said with a nod. 

His voice lacked the poison from their earlier years. Her name wasn't spit out like an insult. Just a casual greeting, which didn't do any good for Hermione’s suspicions because come  _ on _ they didn’t even spare a glance at each other anymore, well, Hermione didn't take it personally, Malfoy avoided eye contact with everyone now. But really, the guy who had been avoiding everyone and anyone since the beginning of the year came up to _ her _ , to  _ Hermione.  _ And is all buddy-buddy now? No sir.

"Malfoy…?" Maybe he wanted the homework or something. But why would he ask her about it?! Hermione should be the last person he would talk to, aside from Harry or Ron probably. Maybe she had one of the books he needs? Yeah that had to be it. Though, last time something like that happened Malfoy had waited until she was done and put the book back in the place to take it after she left. Yeah she had seen it, not her fault. Malfoy had been eyeing the book for a whole hour. So-

"So, spew."

What.

"Spew, Granger. S-p-e-w? Your little house elf movement? Is it still running?”

Did she say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

Okay. Oh-kay. Malfoy was right in-front of her, asking about S.P.E.W. Sure, she could handle this, just- act casual, she got this.

"Well...of course! It's pronounced S.P.E.W., by the way, it-it stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare  _ and _ I’m not planning to stop until I get the house elves the rights they deserve-! Um, why?"

Nailed it.

"I want in."

Excuse me.

"Excuse me?" Hervoice came out slightly more high pitched than intended but hey, could you really blame her? I mean Draco fricking Malfoy?  _ Joining _ S.P.E.W?

"Have you gone deaf Granger? I said I want in on...S.P.E.W. I think I made myself clear enough? Of course I could simplify it if it makes this easier for you.”

Yeah it was Malfoy alright. Hermione opened her mouth to say something as-

"And before you ask, no. No ulterior motive or master plan anything. I just-I just want in on this whatever you have for- to help-? To help the...house elves."

It had been a long time since hermione had been rendered completely speechless. Malfoy  _ had _ to be lying. Surely, yes. Of course. He was lying so he could get information and-and shatter the S.P.E.W. movement, or-or to get under her skin! To manipulate her into-well  _ something _ . Absolutely.

"Uh..Granger?"

Oh right. Hermione had been staring and Malfoy well, Malfoy looked...nervous? He had started fiddling with the sleeves of his robes and was looking at the wall next to her like he was seeing a wall for the first time. Like he was- like he was  _ embarrassed _ .

Malfoy didn't  _ do _ "embarrassed"

Which was when it dawned on Hermione that maybe he was utterly and completely and  _ ridiculously _ serious about this which, right now, sounded like the most likely possibility.

"Look if you don't want me to join I understand you can just say it to my face instead of-”

"NO"

Ouch. Loud.

"No, I mean. Yes. Yes of course you can- you can join! Wait-let me just take out the forms for you to sign. Yeah. Nice.”

_ Smooth, Granger, reeeee-al smooth _ , Hermione thought as she opened her bag to find the registration forms she always carried around and a badge as she pretended not to hear the relieved exhale Malfoy let out for both their sakes.

After they got the papers sorted and somehow ended up sitting at the same table deep in a discussion about the unjust violence and abuse the house elves had to suffer through, Hermione thought that maybe Malfoy had changed- was trying to change- for the better after all.

She even dared to think that she could get used to it. Get used to  _ him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos or a comment n bookmark or smtn if you liked it, yknow, the regular
> 
> i might add chapters to this for AFTER draco joins spew with harry and rons povs n stuff but not really sure so dont get your hopes up


End file.
